Network devices often include installed and/or executing instances of software (e.g., an operating system). Such network devices may have such software updated (e.g., upgraded) from time to time. Software updates on network devices may require installation, prior to the update, of additional updates to prepare the network device, at least in part, for the software update. There may be any number of such additional updates, and manual installation of the additional updates may be time-consuming, cumbersome, and/or prone to error.